Rebel Of The Heart
by 88HunKai94
Summary: [HUNKAI] Tak ada yang lebih sakit dari memergoki langsung bahwa kekasihmu sedang selingkuh dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Terluka karena pengkhianatan, Jongin memutuskan hendak melarikan diri dari rasa sakit hati dan amarahnya. Di saat yang sama, takdir malah mempertemukannya dengan cinta pertamanya. Remake dari cerita Wattpad milik qeith4n dengan judul yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

CATHCHING THE CHEATING

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Oh(Park) Chanyeol, Bae Irene, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, dll.

Pairings : ChanKai, HunKai, ChanKen, JaeYong, dll.

Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Note : Penulis asli cerita ini sudah memberikan saya izin untuk me-remake ceritanya, judul yang saya gunakan sama dengan judul asli cerita ini di Wattpad. Di cerita ini Chanyeol berperan sebagai kakak Sehun dan Jaehyun berperan sebagai adik Sehun, jadi marga mereka juga saya ganti menjadi Oh juga. Terima kasih ^^

 **Jongin's POV**

"Oke, saya rasa cukup sampai di sini," Tuan Song menyimpan pena _mont blanc_ -nya ke dalam saku kemeja sebelum berdiri dan memakai jasnya."Kita akan _trial product_ -nya satu minggu lagi. Saya harap tidak ada material yang _reject_." Lanjut Tuan Song.

Tiga peserta _meeting_ lainnya mengangguk, sebelum berdiri mengikuti sang pemilik _project_. _Meeting_ lanjutan yang untungnya tidak begitu memakan banyak waktu, karena mereka hanya tinggal mengesahkan Maspro yang sudah diajukan oleh _SubCount Project_.

Aku juga ikut berdiri untuk menghormati Tuan Song yang menyalami peserta _meeting_ sebelum undur diri. Setelah beliau keluar dari ruang _meeting_ yang nyaman tersebut, aku segera membereskan berkas-berkas _master project_ yang berserakan di meja.

"Saya duluan Tuan Kim," pamit Minho, anak buah Tuan Song yang membawahi Departemen _Purchasing_.

"Terima kasih kerja samanya Tuan Choi." Aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, anak muda." Telapak tangan Minho hangat dan mantap. "Semoga _trial_ kita berjalan lancar dan tidak ada masalah."

"Ya, saya juga berharap begitu"

"Oke, kita ketemu lagi hari Selasa." Minho mengangkat tas _laptop_ nya. "Jangan lupa _quotation_ -nya. Saya harap Tuan Oh sudah _approval_ harganya."

"Pasti, Tuan"

"Oke, _see you next week_." Pamitnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum ramah sambil terus membereskan semua peralatan _meeting_ ku. Setelah semua masuk ke tas kerja, baru aku mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Ada dua _miscall_ dan dua _WhatsApp_ yang masuk sepuluh menit yang lalu, semua dari _boss_ -ku.

 **Chanyeol**

 _ **Chubby, aku masih di kantor. Jangan lupa beli makan malam.**_

 _ **Safety-nya sekalian**_

Senyumku makin lebar, _boss_ -ku yang mesum. Aku tahu sekali apa maksud _WhatsApp_ terakhirnya. Sudah dua minggu sejak _sex_ terakhir kami di apartemenku, sebelum Chanyeol terbang ke Taiwan. _Boss_ sekaligus pacarku itu selalu menginvasi _schedule_ harianku.

Bukannya tak senang dengan perhatian Chanyeol, tapi dua bulan belakangan intensitas sikap posesif Chanyeol makin membuatku tak berkutik. Tak ada ruang untukku bergerak. Apapun kegiatanku harus laporan, bahkan sekalipun aku habis dari toilet.

Chanyeol pernah melabrak asistenku, Taemin yang tak tahu dimana keberadaanku sampai tubuh lelaki tampan itu gemetar karena ketakutan. Memang itu salahku yang tak memberi tahu Taemin bahwa setelah meeting internal, aku lanjut cek ke _line_ produksi di pabrik Daegu.

Seingatku, Chanyeol marah besar padaku. _Well_ , ponselku mati, dia tidak bisa menghubungi atau mengirim pesan. Jadi aku yang baru saja datang dari Daegu dan tak tahu apa-apa melongo melihat Taemin yang pucat pasi dengan tubuh gemetar. Aku tentu saja berdiri di pihak Taemin. _He is my best assistant_. Dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Chanyeol saja yang keterlaluan, tak mau sedikit pun menerima penjelasan lelaki itu.

Tentu saja kami perang mulut dalam artian harfiah.

Dia marah, aku lebih marah. Dia menuduh aku sengaja menyelinap dari jam kerja untuk refreshing— _yeah, aku mengaku aku pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya_ —biar aku bisa cuci mata. Tapi kali ini tuduhannya yang luar biasa aneh itu jelas membuatku meradang. Aku jelas-jelas dengan mengerahkan otak, tenaga dan waktu untuk kemajuan perusahaan, bukan sedang leye-leye di pinggir pantai sambil minum _cocktail_. Dalam kemarahan, aku melempar berkas kerjaku ke arahnya, yang langsung tepat mengenai wajahnya. Aku memaki, dia balas memaki. Aku berteriak, dia balas berteriak. Sampai akhirnya aku diterjang di ruang kerjanya itu.

Dan aku kalah.

Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menaklukanku, mengeluarkan seluruh keahliannya untuk membuatku puas. Betul-betul terpuaskan. _Actually, sex after fight is the best healing_. Itu amat berlaku buatku. _Sex_ terbaikku selama setahun aku berhubungan dengannya. Bukannya _sex_ sebelumnya dengan Chanyeol tidak memuaskan, _but it was a really-really great sex for me_. Sejak saat itu pula, Chanyeol lebih sering bermalan di apartemenku daripada pulang ke rumahnya.

"Langsung pulang, Tuan?" Tanya pak Lee, supir pribadi Chanyeol sambil melihatku dari kaca spion.

"Kita ke kantor dulu pak."

Aku sudah membeli makan malam untuk berdua. Holycow Steakhouse favorit Chanyeol. Aku sebetulnya heran sekali dengan pacarku itu, kemana larinya lemak-lemak yang setiap hari dikonsumsinya itu? Tidak kelihatan takut terkena kolesterol atau darah tinggi. Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol menyelipkan steak di sesi antara makan siang atau makan malam, tapi tak kelihatan gelambir lemak di tubuhnya. Tak sia-sia rupanya dia nge- _gym_ tiga jam setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis.

Membayangkan tubuh atletis Chanyeol, aku jadi ingin menggodanya. Jempol kananku membuka _lock screen_ ponselku, menyentuh nomor Chanyeol. Sambil menunggu panggilanku disambut olehnya, benakku sudah membayangkan tangan Chanyeol bergerilya ke seluruh tubuhku.

 _Dering pertama..._

 _Dering kedua..._

 _Dering ketiga..._

 _Hmm_ , alisku berkerut. Tumben sekali. Biasanya dalam kondisi apapun, maksudku, kondisi _apapun._ Chanyeol selalu menyahut panggilan teleponku di dering pertama.

" _Hai Chubby_ ," suara terengah Chanyeol menyapa telingaku.

Perasaanku langsung diterpa gelombang was-was yang aneh. Ada sesuatu tapi entah apa yang bersemayam tak nyaman di hatiku. Aku seolah-olah merasa de javu. Apa ini?

"Kenapa suaramu terengah-engah begitu?" tanyaku curiga. "Sedang apa?" cecarku lagi.

"Lari," Chanyeol terdengar menahan nafasnya. "Aku dari toilet."

Hmm, aku mencium bau busuk dari alasan Chanyeol. Toilet di ruang kerja Chanyeol hanya sekitar tujuh meter jauhnya dari meja kerja. Tidak mungkin dia yang bertubuh amat fit itu biasa sampai kehabisan nafas, sementara naik tangga dari lantai 2 ke kantornya di lantai 9 pada saat lampu mati saja dia tidak kelihatan keringatan apalagi sampai terengah-engah begitu.

"Kau sudah sampai mana?"

"Baru kaluar dari Taeguk _Corp_ ,"

Dusta meluncur begitu saja mengiringi lidahku, mataku bersinggungan lagi dengan mata pak Lee di kaca spion. Mata yang sarat dengan pengertian. Pak Lee lebih tahu bagaimana kelakuan Chanyeol yang notabene adalah pegawai yang nyaris mengahabiskan waktu 24 jam bersama kekasihku itu.

" _Meeting_ -nya sukses?"

"Mereka minta _aproval quotation_ -nya. Kau sudah tanda tangan?"

"Masih kupelajari. Kau orang pertama yang akan kubertitahu."

"Oke." Aku menarik nafas pelan. " _I will buy dinner_ , Holycow seperti biasa?"

" _Perfect_." Chanyeol tertawa riang.

"Agak lama sedikit tidak apa kan?"

" _Okay, take your time_ ,"

Chanyeol kedengaran lega di seberang sana, dan sumpah aku seperti mendengar gema desah nafas tertahan yang teredam di balik tangan, dan itu sama sekali bukan suara Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar mencium bau busuk di balik kelegaan Chanyeol.

"Pak, cepat ya," pintaku pada pak Lee.

"Iya, Tuan."

Pak Lee pun memacu mobil lebih cepat membelah malam yang sudah menyelimuti alam dengan sempurna. Aku hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil, mengikuti alur mobil yang terjebak kemacetan. Padahal waktu sudah hampir mendekati pukul 8 malam.

Rasa was-was yang sama makin melanda hatiku, saat aku berjalan keluar parkir lot menuji lift lima belas menit kemudian. Naluriku berkembang liar dengan imajinasi yang kuat. Kalau sudah seperti ini biasanya firasatku tak pernah meleset.

Pengalaman deri seluruh kehidupanku yang sudah mendekati angka 24, membuatku percaya diri. Instingku tao pernah salah. Perhitungan apapun yang kubuat dalam hidupku tak pernah jauh melenceng. Makanya di usia yang masih terbilang muda ini aku merasa sudah mencapai target hidup yang memuaskan.

Mungkin hanya satu kekuranganku, fakta bahwa aku gay, tak pernah membuat Papaku tersenyum gembira atau Mama yang menatapku dengan bangga. Aku menatap refleksi gambaran seraut wajah tan pria muda yang menawan di lembar bening kaca yang melapisi sebagian _lift_. Aku tak pernah bangga dengan pilihan hidupku itu, tapi aku juga tak pernah menyesal menjalaninya.

 _Ding..._

Lift berhenti di lantai 9 tujuanku. Wangi citrus yang menenangkan langsung menerpa hidungku. Lorong mewah bernuansa mahoni menyambutku. Suasana sudah sepi. Hanya dengungan suara AC dari kejauhan terdengar.

Lantai 9 ini hanya ditempati oleh ruang meeting direksi, ruang tami yang eksekutif, pantri mewah yang lengkap serta ruang kantor Chanyeol dan sekretarisnya.

Aku melewati meja sekretaris Chanyeol yang tertata rapi dalam beberapa langkah, langsung memutar _handle_ pintu ruang kerja Chanyeolm ketika geraman itu terdengar parau. Geraman yang aku hafal betul intonasinya. Geraman yang selalu dikeluarkan Chanyeol saat dia mencapai puncak kenikmatan _sex_ -nya. Geraman yang sama setiap kali Chanyeol menghentak keras ke dalam tubuhku sebelum menumpahkan lahar panasnya di dalam lubang kenikmatanku.

Tapi yang membuatku paling terkejut adalah saat terdengar desahan itu. Desahan liar penuh kepuasan yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang wanita.

 _Oh Oh NO, BIG NO_.

Ini tak termaafkan lagi. ini pengkhianatan Chanyeol yang betul-betul meluluh lantakkan egoku. Dua petualangan kecil Chanyeol sebelumnya masih bisa aku maafkan. Korban petualangan liar sebelumnya hanya bottom-bottom yang tak ada artinya buatku. Hanya selingan sesaat Chanyeol. Tapi yang satu ini betul-betul menghantam eksistensiku. Chanyeol selingkuh dengan wanita. Makhluk yang bagaimanapun juga tak bisa kutandingi. Well, mereka punya payudara dan vagina, _right_? Laki-laki mana yang bisa menandingi kelebihan itu?

Walau ruang kantor Chanyeol minim cahaya, karena beberapa lampu seakan sengaja tak dinyalakan, namun tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan dua tubuh yang saling menempel ketat di atas sofa itu. Darah dalam tubuhku bergejolak naik ke atas kepala, menghantam semua rasa was-was yang sejak setengah jam lalu merajai benak. Hingga tanpa sadar kotak makan malam terlepas dari genggaman tanganku menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di ruangan yang hening tersebut.

Kedua tubuh telanjang dia atas sofa itu tersentak kaget mendengar efek pantulan itu. Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dan matanya memandang penuh horor ke arahku. Aku belum bisa mengenali wanita yang ada di bawah tubuhnya, karena dia langsung menyambar apapun yang ada di dekatnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Tanpa mau repot-repot melihat makan malamku yang jatuh, aku melipat tangan di depan dada dan memicingkan mata melihat _gesture_ tubuh si wanita. Sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah tertarik melihat tubuh telanjang seorang wanita. Tidak akan. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa aku seperti mengenali wanita itu?

"Jongin," Chanyeol tergagap sambil meraih celana boksernya dengan gugup. "Kok sudah..."

"Jalanan tidak macet." Sahutku dingin. "Kau bebal atau betul-betul idiot, Chanyeol? Apa kau tidak berpikir aku bisa saja datang lebih cepat dari dugaanmu?" tanyaku sinis.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau sangka,"

 _Cih_ , aku bergeming. Alasan klise yang selalu dipakai oleh orang yang kepergok selingkuh. Terutama oleh Chanyeol. Itu alasan yang sangat sangat basi. Aku muak mendengarnya.

"Ini memang bukan yang kusangka," suaraku masih dingin."Ini seperti yang kulihat."

Sang wanita mencoba berdiri setelah berhasil memakai gaun one piece-nya. Berbalik, dia masih mencoba menyembunyikan mukanya. Dia berusaha berlindung di balik punggung kokoh Chanyeol, usahanya untuk bersembuunyi di belakang bayangan Chanyeol sia-sia, aku dusah terlanjur melihat raut wajahnya. Dan aku menghirup nafas tajam. Tubuhku kaku seketika. Hantaman kuat melanda dadaku lagi.

 _Ya ampun..._

"Irene..." bisikku tak percaya.

Tumitku mundur kebelakang dengan limbung. Mataku yang sekarang memandang penuh horor pada wanita itu. Irene, sahabat terbaik yang kupunya. Sahabat yang mengetahui samua borok-borok kehidupanku. Sahabat yang tahu jatuh bangunnya aku di dunia pelangi ini. Sahabat yang rela kuberikan apapun untuknya bahkan bila harus kukorbankan nyawa untuknya. Belahan jiwa yang tak akan kutukar dengan apapun di dunia ini. Sahabat yang tahu persis dengan siapa dia berselingkuh.

Dan disinilah ia, menikamku dengan belati imajinernya.

Irene masih kelihatan gugup, matanya memandangku dengan berbagai kilatan yang tak bisa kutangkap maknanya.

"Jongin," bahkan itu bukan suaranya."Aku...aku bi...bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Jelaskan?" suaraku sendiri juga ikut bergetar. "Aku sudah melihat semuanya dengan JELAS."

Irene hendak maju, tapi aku langsung mengangkap tanganku yang entah kenapa mendadak gemetar, menghentikan langkahnya. Tremor dari _shock_ yang melanda hatiku tak bisa kusembunyikan. Kenapa ruangan Chanyeol begini dingin? Tubuhku sampai menggigil hebat begini.

" _Shit_!"

Aku mendesis kelu, aku harus keluar dari sini secepatnya. Aku tak tahan dengan rasa diniginnya. Hatiku rasanya membeku. Nafasku jadi sesak karena seakan jantungku direnggut paksa dari tempatnya.

" _Baby_ ," Chanyeol memanggilku. "Dengarkan aku dulu."

" _Don't you dare to Bab to me_ ," aku menatap Chanyeol murka dengan dada makin sakit. " _Enough_ , Chanyeol. _We've done here. Done_."

Mata Chanyeol metotot tak percaya mendengat ultimatumku. Irene malah sudah bergerak ingin menggapaiku, tapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Dan aku sadar satu hal lagi. Chanyeol lebih memilih Irene daripada aku.

Aku melarikan diri seperti pecundang. Tak kuperdulikan Chanyeol yang berusaha mengejarku. Tak kuperdulikan teriakan Irene yang meracau memanggilku. Tak kuperdulikan pak Lee yang berusaha menghalang-halangi langkahku. Aku melarikan Audi-ku seperti orang kesetanan. Aku hanya ingin pergi jauh dari Chanyeol. Dari Irene. Dari luka dalam yang baru saja mereka torehkan.

Dadaku sakit. Ini pasti bukan karena asma-ku sedang kambuh. Ini rasa sakit yang lain. Dadaku betul-betul sakit. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Seakan ada pisau bergerigi dengan mata tiga yang menancap di jantungku dan mengoyaknya tanpa ampun. Ini bukan malam yang seperti kuangankan tadi di mobil. Ini bukan malam yang kurencanakan untuk mendapatkan tikaman dari dua orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku, dalam mimpi buruk sekalipun tidak. Rasa sakitnya bahkan melebihi ucapan pelan Papa yang mengusirku dulu.

Kalau dua orang yang paling kucintai itu sampai tega menghianatiku seperti ini, siapa lagi yang kupunya? Siapa lagi yang bisa kupercaya untuk menyandarkan semua penatku? Dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupku, aku terpuruk.

Aku dingin. Aku beku. Aku kosong. Aku sakit. Aku mati rasa. Dan aku sendirian.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**MY FIRST LOVE**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Oh (Park Chanyeol), Bae Irene, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Crack!Chankai, Hunkai**

 **Note : Penulis asli cerita ini a.k.a qeith4n sudah memberikan izin saya untuk me-remake cerita ini, jadi ini bukan plagiat atau semacamnya. Judul yang digunakan sama dengan judul cerita aslinya di Wattpad. Di cerita ini, Chanyeol dan Jaehyun berperan sebagai saudara dari Sehun jadi saya merubah marga mereka menjadi Oh hanya untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Terima kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chanyeol**

 _ **Chubby, Baby...please. Where are you?**_

 _ **Chubby...Kau dimana? Bisa kita bicara kalau kau sudah tenang?**_

 _ **Baby...I'm so worry. Please tell me you not that mad of me?**_

 _ **God damn it. Jongin. Where the hell are you?**_

 **Irene**

 _ **Jongin. Kau dimana?**_

 _ **Jongin. Aku harus bicara padamu.**_

 _ **Jongin, aku minta maaf. Bisa kita bertemu untuk menjelaskan semuanya? Aku mohon... Jongin, beri aku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf langsung padamu.**_

Yeah, yang benar saja. Apa mereka pikir aku ini seorang santa? Apa mereka pikir aku akan memaafkan mereka dengan mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan? Apa Irene pikir, kalau dia bilang 'Jongin, aku hanya _one night_ stand doang sama Chanyeol. Kita Cuma _having_ _sex_ aja kok.' Lalu mereka harap aku akan fine saja menerima bualan itu? 'Ooh, kalian cuma _having sex_ aja? Nggak ada embel-embel lain kan? Oke. Baiklah.' Apa aku harus ngomong begitu? Lebih baik aku gali lubang saja.

Aku bosan membaca belasan _LINE_ dari kedua orang itu. _WhatsApp_ dari mereka sampai memenuhi layar ponselku, belum lagi puluhan panggilan mereka yang tak kuangkat. Aku mengabaikan segala bentuk komunikasi dengan kedua pengkhianat itu. Aku sebetulnya sudah gemas ingin mencopot _sim card_ dari ponselku dan menggantinya dengan nomor yang baru.

Tapi aku berhubungan dengan banyak orang. Aku punya prioritas pekerjaan yang tak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja. Aku bertanggung jawab untuk beberapa _project_ yang sedang kutangani. Aku tidak ingin terganggu hanya karena kondisi hati yang sedang kacau balau.

Aku _stay_ di salah satu hotel dekat bandara, aku tak mau diam di apartemen karena Chanyeol bisa saja muncul tiba-tiba disana, seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Aku kembali ke apartemen hanya untuk mengambil _passport_ dan visa, karena tiba-tiba saja aku berkeinginan sekali pergi jauh. Terbang keluar dari negara ini, sekedar menenangkan diri. Siapa tahu setelah _refreshing_ , aku bisa menghadapi kedua pengkhianat itu.

Tiga hari aku mengurung diri dari dunia luar. Tiga hari aku terpuruk di dalam salah satu kamar hotel. Tiga hari aku rebah mematung di ranjang hotel tanpa melakukan apapun. Tak ingat mandi, tak ingat makan. Tiga hari penuh amarah tanpa mampu melampiaskan pada siapapun. Aku bukanlah orang yang biasa meluapkan kemarahan dengan pukulan, makian atau teriakan. Aku tak pernah bisa melampiaskan kemarahan dengan _overreacting_ , paling aku hanya diam membisu. Mengurung rapat semua kemarahan dalam hatiku.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja hatiku tercubit. Aku merasa sendirian seakan dunia mau runtuh, sementara dua pengkhianat itu bahkan mungkin tak memikirkanku. Mereka boleh tertawa nista dibelakangku. Aku harusnya bisa membalas balik perbuatan mereka. Dengan pikiran itu, aku bangkit dari ranjang. Aku tak boleh terpuruk lagi. aku harus kuat. Aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa. Aku terus merapal mantra itu dalam kepalaku.

Dan di sinilah aku, duduk menunggu di _lobby_ keberangkatan internasional Bandara Gimpo, ketika Taemin terus-terusan menghubungiku dengan gigih. Aku selalu kagum pada caranya menangani supplier yang bandel, dia pantang menyerah. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada saat ini.

Kartu lamaku tersimpan di salah satu lipatan dompetku. Aku sudah memakai kartu baru dan hanya Taemin yang kuberitahu. Dengan ancaman bahwa Chanyeol atau siapapun tidak boleh tau. Nomorku boleh beredar kalau aku sendiri yang membocorkan atau ada situasi darurat pekerjaan.

"Ada apa, Tae?"

Aku menyahut setelah terganggu selama 15 menit lamanya, setelah gagal berupaya mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Maaf Tuan Kim," Taeyong menjawab dengan suara berbisik takut-takut. "Saya tahu Tuan bilang kalau ada situasi darurat baru boleh mengbuhungi. Tapi saya rasa ini darurat, Tuan. Tuan Song sedang ada di kantor Tuan Oh, beliau ingin ketemu Tuan. Masalah _trial project_ itu Tuan."

Sial. Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku lupa sama sekali kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan Tuan Song.

"Kamu sedang dimana?"

"Saya sedang di toilet, Tuan," suara pelan Taemin memang terdengar menggema. "Saya takut terdengar Tuan Oh kalau saya sedang bicara dengan Tuan."

"Bagus, coba kamu lihat berkas dimejaku, Tae. Ada di map biru," kataku akhirnya setelah berpikir sejenak. " Ada _flashdisk_ juga, di situ datanya lebih lengkap. Hubungi Jonghyun untuk meng _handle trial project_ dengan Tuan Song. Aku akan kirim _email_ ke beliau karena nggak bisa datang. Aku tidak mau dihubungi lagi, Tae, aku serius. Jaehyun dan kau pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Oke Tuan Kim, saya akan berusaha." Taemin diam sejenak, "Tuan Oh tadi mengancam saya, Tuan" lapornya kemudian.

"Jangan didengarkan," dengusku sebal. "Dia hanya menggertakmu."

"Saya diancam akan dipecat."

"Dia takkan berani memecatmu, Tae."

"Tuan Oh betul-betul mengancam saya," Taemin menghela nafas keras. "Saya diberi waktu 24 jam."

Aku mengetatkan rahangku. Chanyeol sudah menandatangani _agreement_ tentang asistenku itu. _Agreement_ yang kubuat setelah aku mendapatakan Taemin sebagai asistenku, setelah melalui proses seleksi yang kuperketat sendiri. Aku memang seorang pemilih, aku seorang yang bisa dibilang perfeksionis, aku tak suka orang yang lelet dan lamban. Aku suka orang yang cepat bergerak dan bertindak. Berani memutuskan segala sesuatu dengan handal dan _brilliant_. Luwes walaupun dalam keadaan _underpreassure_. Juga _stand by_ kapanpun aku butuh. Itu semua ada dalam paket bernama Lee Taemin.

"Kamu tenang saja, Taa," aku meyakinkan Taemin. "Dia akan berhadapan denganku kalau dia sampai berani macam-macam denganmu."

"Beliau minta nomor baru Tuan."

"Jangan diberi, Tae," tegasku. "Aku serius. Jangan sekali-kali kamu kasih tanpa seijinku, bilang saja kamu tidak tahu."

"Beliau tidak percaya."

"Well, aku tidak perduli."

"Tuan mau kemana sebenarnya? Berapa lama tepatnya?"

Kadangkala Taemin bisa sangat merepotkan dengan pertanyaanya.

"Aku sudah email surat cuti ke Chanyeol dan HRD, nanti aku kasih kamu oleh-oleh setelah pulang, _okay_?"

"Wah, jangan repot-repot, Tuan," Taemin tertawa. "Tapi kalau Tuan memaksa sih ya tidak apa. Dengan lapang hati saya terima kok."

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Menyimpan lagi ponsel ke saku jaketku dengan perasaan yang kembali gundah, setelah menutup telpon dari Taemin.

Aku bersandar ke bangku sambil memejamkan mata. Menimbang-nimbang lagi keputusanku untuk pergi. Tiket perjalanan ke Peru sudah ada di tangan. Aku hanya tinggal masuk ke pesawat saja. Siapa tahu keberuntungan ada di pihakku. Aku kemarin acak saja waktu memilih tujuan perjalanan isengku. Nama itu muncul begitu saja waktu aku _googling_ di internet.

Melarikan diri...eh bukan, menghindar dari dua orang yang sudah membuat hatimu sakit, bukan berarti pengecut kan? Dua orang yang sama pentingnya dalam hidupmu. Sekarang sudah tidak penting lagi, sudah tidak berarti lagi. apa sebutannya bagi mereka itu? Apa sebutan yang pantas untuk orang yang sudah menghancurkan seluruh kepercayaan yang sudah kau berikan? Mereka seperti kutu busuk dalam selimut yang mesti disedot vacuum cleaner dan dibuang. Mereka seperti duri dalam daging yang mesti dihancurkan. Tapi kalau terus menghindar apa bukan pengecut namanya?

Aku bukan _type_ orang yang suka kabur dari masalah. Seberat, serumit dan sesinting apapun masalah yang aku hadapi, pasti sebisa dan secepat mungkin kuselesaikan. Walau hasil akhirnya akan membuatku babak belur. Aku tak suka menimbun masalah. Hidupku sudah terlalu rumit tanpa harus mencari masalah-masalah baru lagi.

Tapi masalah yang kuhadapi sekarang adalah berhubungan dengan dua orang yang sudah membumi hanguskan perasaanku. Dua orang yang selama ini jadi bagian penting dalam hidupku. Yang tak kupercaya bisa melukai begitu dalam.

Aku duduk tegak lagi. menyangga kedua siku di atas paha, mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan untuk menumpu dahiku yang tertunduk. Mataku terpejam lagi dengan erat mengingat kejadian Jum'at malam itu.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Pacarku. Sahabatku. Telanjang. Terengah-engah. Dan sialnya aku berhasil memergoki itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu padaku? Seakan hidupku tak kurang dari drama saja, sampai harus mengalami ini juga.

Aku tak pernah menangis. Bahkan dalam perjalanan hidup yang seringkali menyesakkan dada, aku tak pernah mengeluarkan air mata. Aku benci bila terlihat lemah. Sekarang mengingat malam itu, yang membuat hatiku sakit, yang membuatku tak bisa bernafas, membuat mataku makin mengerut menahan panas dan perih. Kugelengkan kepala untuk mengusir bayangan yang menusuk hatiku itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong rasa sakit itu pergi.

"Ehem..."

Suara deheman yang berat terdengar.

Aku seperti ditarik kembali ke bumi mendengar deheman itu.

Aku tak yakin deheman itu untuk siapa. Banyak orang disekitarku, mungkin deheman itu untuk orang lain. Bukan untukku. Tapi suara yang terdengar dekat di atas kepalaku seakan memancingku untuk menoleh mencari tahu.

"Ehem..."

Aku membuka mata. Dan langsung melihat sepasang kaki terbalut sneakers cokelat tua. Mengurai kepalan tangan, mataku memindai sang pemilik kaki sampai ke atas. Celana jeans biru tua yang sedikit pudar, jaket _coat_ yang terlihat amat nyaman membalut tubuh yang kokoh atletis, serta kaos _v-neck_ warna biru muda yang terlihat dari batas leher dan kancing _coat_ -nya. Wajahnya tampan dengan kulit yang putih bersih.

Matanya berceruk dalam dengan iris hitam bercampur abu-abu pekat yang kelihatan misterius. Hidung mancungnya betul-betul terpahat indah. Belum lagi bibir tipisnya yang melengkung sempurna itu. Itu semua masih dilengkapi _beard shaved_ -nya yang betul-betul menguji hasratku. Secara keseluruhan _he's perfect. Too damn hot_. Aku mengerjap takjub melihat laki-laki di depanku ini.

"Hm, dugaanku tidak salah."

Suara berat, dalam dan seksi segera menerpa telingaku. Wajah tampannya melebar oleh senyum hangat. Dadaku tiba-tiba saja berdesir aneh, terpukau oleh senyum yang menawan itu.

"Sehun!"

Aku langsung berdiri begitu mengenali wajahnya, salah satu teman kuliahku dulu yang lumayan akrab. Sehun sering duduk dekat denganku, kalau tidak di sebelahku, dia lebih sering duduk di belakangku. Kami sering ngobrol-ngobrol ringan sebelum dosen datang atau setelah selesai kuliah. Bahkan beberapa kali sempat makan siang bersama bila kebetulan dosen tak datang.

Hei, kalu dipikir-pikir lagi dia itu memang sering sekali berada di sekitarku. Entah di kelas, entah di kantin ataupun tempat-tempat tak terduga, seperti di toilet, di depan mading, di sekretaria kampus juga pelataran parkir.

Dia salah satu orang yang populer waktu di kampus. Salah satu pentolan tim basket kampusku, ikut aktif dalam kegiatan tim pencinta alam, bahkan aktif di BEM pula. Entah apa lagi kegiatannya yang tak kutahu. Sementara aku pulang kuliah langsung kerja part time. Jadi tak punya waktu yang bisa kuluangkan untuk sekedar kegiatan kampus.

Aku kuliah sambil kerja bukan karena aku harus cari uang untuk membiayai hidupku. Papaku salah satu pejabat yang masih mampu membiayai kuliahku. Aku hanya senang saja bisa menghasilkan uang dari hasil keringatku sendiri.

Itu yang membuatku tak pernah kumpul-kumpul dengan teman-teman selepas kuliah, tapi aku tentu saja ingat aku pernah punya rasa yang amat kuat terhadap Sehun. Dialah cinta pertamaku yang tak pernah berbalas. Laki-laki pertama yang membuatku tak bisa nyenyak tidur pada malam hari. Laki-laki pertama yang membuat jantungku melompat-lompat tak tahu diri bila dia tersenyum padaku. Laki-laki pertama yang mengenalkanku pada rasa rindu yang tak pernah bisa kuungkapkan.

Dan melihatnya lagi sekarang, rasa yang dulu pernah bercokol di hatiku, menguar pelan-pelan merambat memenuhi relung hatiku.

"Ah, kupikir kau lupa padaku."

"Tentu saja tidak," senyumku sedikit malu.

Sehun langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Bergerak maju memeluk bahuku tanpa ragu. Aku terkekeh senang medapat pelukan itu. Sejak Jum'at malam kemarin aku membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Pelukan yang bisa menghalau semua rasa perih dan amarah dalam hatiku, tanpa disangka-sangka aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang dulu Cuma aku impi-impikan saja.

Sehun mendekap tubuhku dengan erat, suara tawanya terdengar enak sekali di telingaku. Aroma parfum musk-nya yang sangat manly itu menetap ke dalam hidungku. Aku balas memeluk dengan mata yang makin panas. Pelukannya seakan obat penawar bagi rasa sakitku. Aku seperti musafir tersesat di padang pasir yang menemukan sumber oase, yang mampu melepas dahaga nan menyejukkan hati.

"Hei," Sehun berbisik lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Aku tak yakin kau sebegitu senangnya bertemu denganku sampai menangis begini."

" _Stt. Just shut up_."

Aku menyahut masih sambil menyembunyikan wajahku di pangkal lehernya. Merasa konyol karena sudah tersedak menahan tangis di atas bahunya, dalam pertemuan pertama kami setelah hampir tiga tahun tak melihatnya. Tentu saja aku tidak betul-betul menangis, cuma perasaan yang meluap saking senang melihat seseorang yang aku kenal, di saat aku membutuhkan tempat untuk melampiaskan perasaan gundah yang menghimpit hatiku.

"Awas, jangan sampai kau memeper ingus ke jaketku," ancamnya main-main.

Aku tertawa lepas mendengar ancamannya. Tawa pertamaku sejak malam itu. Malam sialan yang mengguncang duniaku. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan undian besar di saat kau betul-betul membutuhkan uang.

Aku melepas pelukan Sehun yang nyaman sambil diam-diam menghapus jejak air mata yang menggantung di sudut mataku. Entah kenapa aku melihat sedikit rasa peduli di tatapan mata Sehun.

"Ini pasti cuma keberuntungan saja sampai aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

"Ya, kebetulan sakali ya?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku mau ke Machu Picchu,"

" _Wow, so far away_ ," Sehun berdecak. "Sendirian?"

"Ramai-ramai nanti kalau sudah di pasawat." Sahutku retoris.

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar jawabanku. Aku kembali dibuat terpesona melihat binar di matanya yang _amazing_ itu. Kenapa batu aku sadari sekarang bahwa Sehun punya mata yang luar biasa memikat.

Ya ampun, aku baru saja dikhianati, tapi sudah terpesona pada laki-laki lain? Sebetulnya bukan perasaan yang baru, toh sejak masih satu kelas dulu waktu kuliah, aku sudah terpesona pada Sehun. Hanya saja aku baru menyadari betapa makin memikatnya dia sekarang.

"Kapan penerbanganmu?"

"Masih dua jam lagi." Aku melihat jam tanganku, "Kau sendiri baru _landing_?"

"Ya dari San Fransisco," Sehun juga melirik jam tangannya. "Jemputanku balum datang. Kau mau menemaniku makan sebentar sambil mengobrol? Aku kangen."

Aku menyetujui permintaannya. Di samping aku belum sarapan tadi pagi, aku juga kangen padanya. Sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya yang selama 3 tahun tinggal di Amerika itu. Ingin mengobrol banyak dengannya, agar masalah sialanku itu bisa terlupakan sejenak.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	3. Chapter 3

**MEET AGAIN**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Oh (Park Chanyeol), Bae Irene, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Crack!Chankai, Hunkai**

 **Note : Penulis asli cerita ini a.k.a qeith4n sudah memberikan izin saya untuk me-remake cerita ini, jadi ini bukan plagiat atau semacamnya. Judul yang digunakan sama dengan judul cerita aslinya di Wattpad. Di cerita ini, Chanyeol dan Jaehyun berperan sebagai saudara dari Sehun jadi saya merubah marga mereka menjadi Oh hanya untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Terima kasih ^^**

 **Sehun's POV**

Perjalanan panjang dari San Fransisco membuat bokongku terasa panas, karena hampir 24 jam aku duduk di kursi pesawat, walau aku bisa duduk nyaman di _VIP Class_ , tetap saja membuat pinggangku hampir kebas.

Kalau bukan kabar mengejutkan itu, aku pasti masih menikmati kenyamanan hidup di apartement mewahku setelah pulang kerja. Makan malam bersama teman-teman dekatku yang hanya beberapa orang itu, di restoran yang hanya beberapa blok dari kantorku, sambil menikmati musik-musik lawas yang menenangkan hati.

Kabar yang langsung membuatku pontang-panting menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor dan langsung mengajukan cuti. Belum lagi agenda dan _schedule living social_ -ku lainnya. Ditambah acara bebenah yang tergesa-gesa, membuatku kelimpungan. Tapi semua itu rasanya terbayar juga saat melihat sosok itu.

Mataku sedang mencari-cari Jaehyun, adikku yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputku, saat tiba-tiba secara tak sengaja pandanganku terporos pada satu sosok yang sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi bandara sambil memejamkan mata itu. Sosok yang selama ini masik menempati posisi teratas hatiku, sosok yang masih mendominasi mimpi dan angan yang kerap hadir sebelum memejamkan mata. Sosok yang bahkan belum terganti oleh siapapun meski sudah bilangan tahun berganti. Aura tubuhnya seakan magnet yang mengunci mataku.

Dia seakan mengucilkan diri dari sekelilingnya. Duduk seorang diri dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah dan penuh beban sekaligus amarah yang terpendam. Wajah tan-nya yang pucat tak bisa menyembunyikan mendung yang menggelantung jelas seperti topeng imajiner.

Lalu dia duduk tegak dan menunpukan kedua tangannya di dahi, tubuhnya yang terbilang agak kurus dan ramping itu bergoyang-goyang pelan seakan ingin menghalau apapun yang mengganggunya. Aku baru sadar bahwa tubuhnya yang bergoyang pelan itu bukan karena gerakan sengaja tapi karena menggigil. Bukan karena menggigil kedinginan mengingat suhu saat ini sedang hangat bahkan bisa dibilang mendekati panas. Apalagi tubuhnya terbalut jaket semi blazer, jadi gigilan itu pasti karena sebab lain. Entah apa, rasa iba tiba-tiba menyeruak liar di dalam sanubariku.

Jongin...

Aku melafalkan namanya dalam relung hatiku. Tanpa sadar kakiku sudah menghampirinya. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Aku berdehem untuk menggugah kediamannya. Tak ada gerakan apapun. Dia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng tak jelas. Aku kembali berdehem, sambil menunduk memandangi helai surai cokelatnya yang terlihat lembut. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

Tangannya yang terkumpul di depan dahinya turun pelan-pelan, wajahnya terangkat, menelisik penampilanku sampai manik matanya yang resah bertemu dengan manik mataku.

Senyumku terkembang otomatis dengan sendirinya begitu menyadari bahwa memang Jongin-lah yang betul-betul ada di hadapanku.

Menyentuh tubuhnya adalah angan-angan yang terlalu membahagiakan saat terwujud. Tiga tahun lebih tak melihatnya membuat keinginan liar yang biasanya hanya ada dalam imajinasiku untuk mendekapnya semakin bergolak panas. Tiga tahun mendambanya tak disangka dia sekarang berdiri tepat di depanku.

Keinginan untuk menghalau apapun yang tersirat di dalam mata resahnya, membuatku tanpa berpikir panjang membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku, dan itu adalah seakan doa yang terkabulkan dalam penantian panjang. Tubuhnya yang beraroma _vanilla_ manis terasa pas sekali didadaku, seolah kami dua keping _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi. Seperti simponi dalam harmoni tembang yang melenakan gaung telinga.

Aku baru menyadari betapa damai hatiku dalam labuhan raganya, walau gigilan itu bahkan tak berhenti saat aku mencoba mendekapnya dengan erat, tak bisa mengusir resah yang mengungkung tubuhnya. Tak bisa menghalau gurat marah dalam tatapannya. Dia kelihatan menderita tapi masih tertawa palsu.

Kesempatan tak pernah datang dua kali.

Aku pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggenggam hatinya. Kesempatan yang kubuang karena besarnya keragu-raguan hatiku. Sekarang dia di sini, berdiri dihadapanku, dengan semua luka, resah dan amarah yang tergambar jelas. Kalau ini jadi kesempatanku untuk membalut lukanya, untuk membuang resahnya, untuk mengusir semua amarahnya, _then I'll take my chance._

" _So_ , gimana kabarmu Jong?" tanyaku saat kami sudah duduk di salah satu restoran bandara, sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

" _Great. Never feel better,"_

Aku menangkap nada sarkasme yang lemah saat dia tersenyum tak bersemangat.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ingin pergi ke Machu Picchu?"

" _Just a trip_ ," senyumnya masih samar.

" _Hey, this is not a holiday season,_ " Aku memandanginya tanpa berkedip "Kau berusah melarikan diri dari apa?" tembakku langsung.

Jongin tampak terkejut. Hanya sekilas aku melihat sinar aneh itu dimatanya, namun kemudian dia berusaha bersikap wajar lagi.

"Aku punya waktu luang, ingin jalan-jalan saja."

"Ingin jalan-jalan atau lari dari kenyataan?" aku mencoba menggali info dari kegugupannya. "Jangan bilang kau lagi patah hati, jauh sekali mencari obat patah hatinya?"

"Haha, _very funny, Mr._ Sok Tahu,"

Jongin tertawa garing, dia merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya, alisnya berkerut menggemaskan ketika membaca sebuah pesan. Kemudian memilih mengabaikan pesan itu tanpa membalasnya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang membuatmu pulang kandang?" tanyanya sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya. "Diusir oleh _inteligent_ sana?" lanjutnya setengah mengolok.

"Untungnya aku tak punya daftar catatan kriminal di sana," aku mengangkat alis. "Yang jelas bukan liburan. _Something came up._ Aku disuruh membantu membereskannya."

Waiter datang membawa pesanan kami. Sudah lama aku tidak makan menu tradisional Korea, jadi aku memesan bibimbap lengkap dengan ekstra telur setengah matang. Jongin hanya memesan _avocado juice_ dan camilan yang entah apa, yang tak kutahu namanya.

"Kenapa tidak ke _lounge_ tadi?"

"Kupikir adikku sudah datang, jadi aku tidak berniat mampir ke _lounge_. Takut dia terlalu lama menunggu, eh malah sampai sekarang belum muncul juga," Aku membuka botol air mineral. " Kau tidak mau makan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar,"

Jongin menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, sambil memperhatikan setiap gerakanku. Hatiku menghangat oleh tatapannya. Ada secercah putik harapan yang mulai tumbuh di dadaku. Aku berharap kesempatan itu memang ada untukku.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu tidak makan _kimchi_?"

Jongin menatapku geli saat menatapku yang kepedasan.

"Ini betul-betul pedas, Jongin," mulutku mulai panas. "Rasanya aku pesan pedas, bukan pedas sekali." Kataku sambil meneguk air mineralku terburu-butu untuk menghilangkan rasa panas yang membakar lidahku.

Jongin terkekeh geli, dia mengulurkan tangan yang memegang _tissue_ untuk menyeka air minum yang lolos dari bibirku. Aku tertegun sesaat tapi menyadari bahwa itu pasti hanya spontanitas saja. Namun satu tindakan kecil itu membuat putik harapanku menjadi tunas. Aku boleh berharap kan sekarang?

"Jadi, begitu landing kau langsung ingat _kimchi_?"

"Yeah, sudah lama sih tidak makan _kimchi_ ," aku melanjutkan suapan. "Terakhir Mom datang akhir tahun kemarin. _Kimchi_ yang dibawa Mom habis dalam seminggu. Kau harus coba kimchi buatan _Mommy, the best_ -lah." Aku nyengir lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka pedas,"

"Eh, dulu kan kita sering makan bersama."

"Iya. Tapi aku belum ngeh kalau kau suka makanan pedas,"

"Jadi, sekarang sudah sadar?"

"Berarti suka _ddeokbokki_ juga?"

"Mommy orang Belanda, tapi darah Korea-nya lebih mendominasi. Jadi dia hobby buat masakan pedas. _Ddeokbokki, buldak, jjambbong, onnuriye donkatsu,_ dari situ aku jadi suka pedas juga."

 _Ddrrtt... Ddrrtt... Ddrrtt_...

Telepon dari Jaehyun.

"Hyung, dimana?" tanyanya terdengar bingung.

"Aku di restoran, kemarilah,"

"Pantas, aku cari kemana-mana dari tadi." Sekarang suaranya terdengar kesal. "Ya sudah, aku kesana."

Aku baru saja akan menutup sendok dan garpuku, saat Jaehyun datang mendekat bersama Taeyong, pacarnya sejak setahun ini. Dari SMP, aku sudah menduga bahwa adikku itu hanya menyukai laki-laki. Karena dia tak pernah satu kalipun menceritakan teman-teman perempuannya. Sebelum kelulusan dia mengaku dengan terus terang padaku bahwa dia hanya berminat pada seorang laki-laki daripada perempuan.

Aku tidak bisa men- _judge_ -nya saat itu, karena bagimanapun juga aku sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja aku belum berani seterbuka itu pada siapapun, termasuk pada adikku sendiri. Padahal keluarga besarku sudah tahu orientasi seksual Jaehyun. Sepertinya tak ada yang mempermasalahkan. Buktinya sampai sekarang hidup Jaehyun kelihatan anteng-anteng saja. Tak kedengaran ada laporan ribut-ribut yang sampai ke telingaku.

Tampilan Taeyong sedikit berubah dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya, saat _skype_ -an dengan Jaehyun dua bulan lalu. Rambutnya yang agak panjang dipangkas pendek di kedua sisi kepala, menyisakan bagian tengah yang agak lebat dan dibuat seperti poni. Dia jadi kelihatan modis dan _what_...? dia kelihatan marah pada Jaehyun. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan tawa yang hampir meledak melihat wajahnya yang sok tak acuh itu.

"Selamat datang." Taeyong menyalamiku. "Jaehyun sama sekali nggak bilang kalau dia ngajak aku ke sini buat jemput Sehun hyung." Lanjutnya sambil mendelik kesal.

"Ya ampun, Yang," Jaehyun mengeluh. "Masih mau dibahal lagi nih?"

"Aku nggak suka diseret-seret kayak tadi." Protes Taeyong." Aku kan lagi banjir inspirasi. Lukisanku nanti kacau kalau ditinggal, seneng banget sih bikin orang sewot. Ini siapa hyung?" tanyanya ramah sambil menatap Jongin.

Jongin juga kelihatan menahan senyum melihat pasangan yang sedang misuh-misuh itu.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin."

Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Oh Jaehyun." Jaehyun tersenyum hangat memperkenalkan diri. "Adik Sehun hyung. Ini pacarku, Taeyong."

"Lee Taeyong." Taeyong juga tersenyum manis. " _Taken by_ Jaehyun."

Semudah itu mereka menjelaskan hubungan mereka pada Jongin, yang kelihatan tak terkejut sama sekali. Setidaknya Jongin takkan shock dan bisa menerima bila nanti aku 'menembak'nya. Dugaan yang selama ini hanya ada di kepalaku tentang Jongin mudah-mudahan tidak salah.

"Teman Sehun hyung?" Jaehyun melirikku. "Dia nggak bilang akan bawa teman."

"Siapa yang berkata aku bawa teman, Jae?"

"Terus Jongin hyung ini..."

"Aku juga kebetulan bertemu dengan Sehun." Jongin menjawab kebingungan Jaehyun.

"Oh. Jongin hyung baru _landing_ juga?"

"Tidak, aku mau _take off_ ke Peru."

"Jam berapa _flight_ -nya hyung?" Taeyong yang bertanya. "Perlu kita antar sampai _boarding_?"

Jongin belum jadi menjawab, waktu dia melihat ke arah ponselnya lagi. Dia kelihatan menahan nafas dengan berat. Siapapun itu pasti jadi alasan Jongin untuk pergi ke Peru. Tapi sekaligus juga alasan yang menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Dia kelihatan masih ragu-ragu. Keragu-raguan yang memancing rasa penasaranku.

Dia sedang terlibat masalah yang berat. Aku terdorong ingin mengetahuinya. Masalah apa yang sedang dihadapinya sampai dia mau kabur keluar negeri?

"Kita pulang sekarang? Sehun hyung sudah selesai kan?" Jaehyun mengambil koper besar yang ada di dekat kakiku. "Jongin hyung kita duluan... atau perlu kita antar hyung?"

"Oh, tidak perlu, Jae." Tolak Jongin halus.

"Bener nih hyung, nggak perlu kita antar?" tanya Taeyong lagi. "Hyung sendirian nggak apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae." Jongin tersenyum tapi tak sampai ke matanya. "Kan memang inginnya pergi sendirian."

"Nggak iseng pergi sendirian, hyung?"

"Tidak kok,"

"Ya udah, kalau nggak mau diantar kita pulang duluan ya hyung." Pamit Jaehyun.

"Oh, iya. Silahkan."

Aku harus bergerak cepat. Aku takkan membiarkan Jongin pergi. Aku takkan membiarkan kesempatan itu tergelincir dari genggaman tanganku.

"Kamu ikut aku, Jong!"

Aku langsung mengambil keputusan untuknya. Tidak perduli bila dianggap sinting olehnya. Sudah aku bilang bahwa aku akan mengambil kesempatan apapun yang berkaitan dengannya mulai sekarang. Jongin menatap terkejut ke arahku. Pandangannya bergerak gelisah.

"Tidak bisa, Sehun." Alisnya berkerut menggemaskan lagi. aku betul-betul ingin mengelus dan mengecupnya." Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ingin ke..."

"Batalkan."

"Batalkan?" Jongin berjengit bingung.

"Iya. Batalkan." Kataku tegas.

"Mengapa harus kubatalkan?"

"Mengapa juga kau harus kesana? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Kan sudah kukatakan, aku ingin liburan."

"Tidak usah jauh-jauh kesana." Aku betul-betul tak ingin dibantah. "Tidak ada teman juga disana kan? Kamu ikut aku saja. Jae, bisa tolong bawakan koper Jongin hyung?"

Aku tak menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dari Jaehyun. Agaknya dia sudah mengendus bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi antara aku dan Jongin. Taeyong juga terlihat paham dan tak bertanya macam-macam lagi, koneksi pikiran di antara mereka rupanya memang terjalin kuat. Pasangan _cute_ yang kompak sekali.

Jongin sendiri hanya mematung bingun. Namun tak mencegah dan tak juga menolak ketika Jaehyun menggeret kopernya. Aku langsung meraih bahunya dan mengajaknya melangkah mengikuti Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Kau bawa kendaraan kesini tadi?"

"Aku naik taksi tadi."

"Oke. Jadi tidak ada masalah kan?"

Jongin masih terlihat linglung. Lagi-lagi aku abaikan hal itu.

Ini langkah besar yang kuambil, sambil berusaha menyampaikan niat hatiku pada Jongin. Biar dia menafsirkan setiap perbuatan yang kulakukan untuknya. Aku takkan melepaskannya pergi seorang diri ke tempat yang jauh dalam keadaan hopeless begitu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia akan lebih aman bila bersamaku.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOTTA GET UP AND TRY**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Oh (Park Chanyeol), Bae Irene, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Crack!Chankai, Hunkai**

 **Note : Penulis asli cerita ini a.k.a qeith4n sudah memberikan izin saya untuk me-remake cerita ini, jadi ini bukan plagiat atau semacamnya. Judul yang digunakan sama dengan judul cerita aslinya di Wattpad. Di cerita ini, Chanyeol dan Jaehyun berperan sebagai saudara dari Sehun jadi saya merubah marga mereka menjadi Oh hanya untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Terima kasih ^^**

 **Jongin's POV**

Aku masih heran dengan kemampuan manipulatif Sehun padaku, bagaimana aku menuruti titahnya untuk membatalkan perjalanan yang sudah kurencanakan. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima ajakan langkahnya untuk mengikuti Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Semua serba cepat, aku bahkan rasanya belum berkedip saat tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa sekarang aku sedang duduk di dalam mobil Jaehyun dan bukan di dalam pesawat.

Aku dan Sehun duduk di kursi belakang Lexus yang nyaman, sementara Jaehyun menyetir dengan santai sambil sesekali disuapi keripik kentang oleh Taeyong. Melihat kemesraan mereka aku jadi bisa menduga role posisi mereka. Jaehyun meski bertubuh tak se-macho Taeyong, dengan tampangnya yang baby face itu kelihatan TOP yang dominan. Taeyong memang tak kelihatan melambai, tapi sikapnya manis sekali pada Jaehyun walau tadi kelihatan pundung.

"Sehun hyung nggak jetlag kan?" Taeyong menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Belum terasa Tae," Sehun menjawab sambil menoleh padaku.

Matanya tenang dan dalam. Aku terhipnotis oleh tatapannya yang teduh itu. Membuat dadaku kembali berdesir aneh. Membuat perutku bergolak tak karuan.

"Bagaimana kabar teman-teman?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan kirinya di bawah telinganya dengan santai. "Aku lost contact saat kehilangan ponselku di stadium bola. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak punya satupun nomor kecuali yang aku hafal."

"Termasuk nomorku?"

"Kau pengecualian," Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Aku menyimpannya di sini." Dia menunjuk keningnya.

Lagi-lagi dadaku berdesir aneh. Aku pengecualian untuk apa? Pengecualian yang tak dilupakan. Pengecualian yang diistimewakan. Bahwa sebetulnya kami berada di dalam gelembung rasa yang sama? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihat tanda-tanda apapun. Kenapa dia tak pernah memberikan sinyal yang jelas, kecuali saat ini. Jelas sekali dia menaruh minat padaku. Namun aku tak ingin menuai harapan kosong untuk hatiku yang sedang kacau ini.

"Kenapa tidak pernah memberi kabar lagi?" tanyaku ragu.

"Well, siapa yang berhenti kasih kabar?" Tau-tau kau tak pernah membalas lagi pesanku atau menjawab telponku."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku heran. Rasanya aku selalu membalas semua pesan dan telponnya.

"Aku selalu membalas," sergahku. "Kapan tepatnya aku tak membalas telpon dan pesanmu?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu tahun aku di US."

Otakku berpikir cepat. Satu tahun setelah Sehun di US, berarti setengah tahun sebelum aku lulus kuliah. Kilasan peristiwa itu bagai slide film yang berputar cepat. Memorable yang jadi pengungkapan jati diriku yang sebenarnya di hadapan keluargaku. Wajah Kris, boyfriend pertamaku yang dihajar anak buah Papa terekam samar. Teriakan marah Papa. Tangisan Mama dan adikku.

Aku memilih Kris saat itu, mengabaikan semua permohonan Mama, mengabaikan Mark yang memegang lenganku erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya dan mata sembab penuh air mata. Aku dibutakan oleh emosi saat itu, hingga ucapan pelan Papa yang mengancam takkan lagi mengakui aku sebagai anaknya, apabila aku keluar dari rumah saat itu untuk mengikuti Kris, makin membutakan logikaku.

Kris membawa motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mencoba menghindari kejaran anak buah Papa. Papa mengusir tapi tetap menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengejar kami. Naas baginya tau-tau ada mobil yang tiba-tiba saja memotong jalur kami. Kris tak bisa menguasai keadaan, dengan kecepatan yang masih tinggi, kami menghantam mobil itu. Aku yang ada diboncengan terpelanting membentur sebatang pohon di pinggir jalan. Kris sendiri sampai terpental ke belakang mobil itu. Dia tak pernah sadar kembali. Aku sendiri baru membuka mata di hari kedua di rumah sakit.

Itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Kehilangan Kris. Kehilangan keluarga.

"Aku juga kehilangan ponselku," sahutku saat melihat Sahun yang masih menunggu jawabku.

"I see," Sehun mengangguk maklum.

"Ya, Mom?"

Jaehyun menempelkan handsfree ke telinganya. Ada telepon masuk rupanya. Sehun memutuskan tatapannya padaku. Matanya beralih pada adiknya.

"On the way, Mom. Baru keluar dari bandara, agak macet lho ini. Oh, Daddy sudah nunggu? Nggak tau jam berapa sampai sana. Aku usahakan cepat sampai. Oke bye, Mom."

"Kenapa, Jae?" tanya Sehun.

"Kita langsung ke Busan hyung," sahun Jaehyun. "Dad nyuruh kita ke sana, yang lain sudah dikabari kata Mommy."

"Yah, aku bolos kuliah lagi dong, Yang." Celetuk Taeyong.

"Hari ini aja, besok kita balik pagi-pagi."

"Bisa kena blacklist Park Saem lagi nih."

"Memang kanapa, Tae?" Sehun yang bertanya. Matanya mulai satu karena kantuk.

"Aku lupa hyung, kalo siang ini ada test," Taeyong nyengir dengan polosnya.

"Yang," Jaehyun menggeram marah. "Berapa kali aku mesti ngomong buat aktifin reminder ponsel kamu itu? Apa perlu aku juga yang handle jadwal kuliah kamu? Heran aku, apa-apa kok mesti aku yang ingetin."

"Lho, siapa yang nyeret-nyeret aku tadi ya?"

"Kenapa kamu nggak ngomong kalau ada test sih?"

"Hallo, Mr. Jenius, siapa yang nggak mau denger alasan aku tadi pagi?" sindir Taeyong tajam. Aku menatap pertengkaran pasangan itu sambil mengulum senyum yang tak bisa kutahan. Pertengkaran yang menurutku malah lucu. Mereka jadi terlihat sangan cute. Aku jadi lupa kalau aku sendiri sedang punya masalah.

"Jadi, kamu keberatan ikut aku?"

"Emang siapa yang bilang begitu? Apa aku bilang keberatan jemput Sehun hyung. Udahlah, nanti aku ikut susulan aja."

"Bisa tidak pertengkaran kalian ditunda dulu?" tanya Sehun pelan mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. "Sepertinya aku mulai jetlag."

Taeyong langsung terdiam. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal. Jaehyun sendiri masih mengomel dengan suara pelan dan tak terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Aku tidur sebentar ya Jong," Sehun malah memutar tubuhnya sampai menghadapku.

"Ya sudah, tidurlah."

"Kau tidak keberatankan pergi ke Busan bersamaku?"

"Aku masih disebelahmu kan?"

Aku sendiri masih heran kenapa aku menuruti kemauan Sehun yang ternyata akan ke Busan ini daripada pergi ke Peru seperti yang kurencanakan semula. Aku seperti tersihir melihat mata misteriusnya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah kakinya sampai menekuk di kursi mobil. Ujung lututnya secara tak sengaja menyentuh paha luarku, di luar perkiraanku, seakan ada aliran listrik statis yang menjalar dari lutut itu, mengaliri tubuhku yang mendadak beku. Aku gugup seketika, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Sehun bila aku menarik pahaku menjauh darinya.

Rupanya Sehun merasakan hal yang sama. Karena dia membuka matanya kembali. Memandang ke dalam mataku yang membuatku terkesiap oleh percik-percik keinginan yang jelas-jelas terbaca.

Aku pura-pura mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping, pura-pura memangdang ke luar jendela mobil, mencoba menenangkan gemuruh yang menggila di dadaku. Berharap Sehun melanjutkan tidurnya daripada mengirim sinyal yang seterang matahari itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lantunan instrumen musik Pink mengalum pelan dan dinamis yang dipasang dengan volume sedang dari ponsel Jaehyun, mungkin dia takut menggangu tidur hyungnya.

"Pasti deh kamu begini setiap kali kita berantem," keluh Taeyong di kursi depan sana.

"Ini buat ngademin kepala kamu yang lagi berasap itu." Sahut Jaehyun kalem.

"Dan itu akibat ulah siapa?"

"I love you too," jawaban yang sangat pintar.

"Kamu nggak adil, Yang, mainin lagu kita buat ngalahin aku."

"Apa berhasil?"

"Cheater," desis Taeyong pura-pura kesal.

Jaehyun tersenyum amat manis, penuh daya pikat. Aku saja sampai meleleh melihatnya apalagi Taeyong, dia malah sudah ikut menyanyi dengan suaranya yang ternyata nge-bass itu, bersahut-sahutan dengan suara sopran Jaehyun. Duet mereka terdengar enak dan pas sekali, alih-alih tidur Sehun malah memandangi mereka dengan alis bertaut heran.

Ever wonder about what he's doing?  
How it all turned to lies?  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Ever worry that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Kenapa lagunya seperti menyindirku ya?

"Jadi disumpal lagu ini saja, Taeyong bisa langsung jinak ya, Jae?" tanya Sehun begitu mereka tertawa di akhir lagu.

"Mostly, hyung."

"Itu karena dia adorable aja." Taeyong mengelak cepat.

Jaehyun melempar senyum maut lagi ke arah kekasihnya, yang dibalas oleh Taeyong dengan kecupan singkat di pipinya. Masih ditambah dengan usapan-usapan sayang di telinga Jaehyun.

Aku sedikit malu melihat kemesraan mereka. Mau tak mau aku jadi teringat dengan Chanyeol, baik aku maupun Chanyeol jarang mengumbar kemesraan bila sedang berduaan, apalagi coming out di depan umum. Chanyeol memang terkenal player di dunia pelangi kami, tapi dalam kehidupan personality public dia hanya dikenal sebagai CEO kharismatik yang angkuh, mungkin Chanyeol tak ingin orang lain tahu kelakuan bejatnya, kenapa aku jadi sinis begini sekarang bila ingat pengkianatannya.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Aku tergagap kaget. Menoleh pada Sehun yang menatap dengan pandangan yang meluluhkan hatiku, tersenyum sekilas padanya. Tak ingin membongkar rahasia kelamku pada orang yang pernah kupuja bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Apapun itu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," Sehun tersenyum menenangkan. "Jangan kau pendam sendiri. Kau bisa bersandar di pundakku. Aku bersedia jadi apapun untukmu."

Kau takkan bersedia jadi apapun untukku kalau kau tahu sebenarnya tentangku, pikirku gamang. Tunggu dulu, bersedia jadi apapun? Apa dia baru saja melempar umpan padaku? Apa maksudnya dia juga...? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan kembali, tak ingin mengasumsikan apapun ucapan Sehun. Aku tak mau meletakkan secawan asa di atas hati yang sedang luluh lantak berantakan. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa berterima kasih pada Sehun karena dia telah berusaha menghiburku.

"Okay, thanks."

"Nanti saja terima kasihnya, kalau kau sudah cerita apa yang membuatmu ingin lari dari sini. Tapi sekarang aku mau tidur dulu. Bangunkan aku kalau di depan perang lagi ya."

Kami sampai di Busan hampir jam 3 sore, setidaknya aku takkan bosan berada di sini. View-nya benar-benar memanjakan mataku. Menyejukkan hatiku yang sedang panas. Sepanjang yang kulihat hanya biru dimana-mana. Aku jadi kangen dengan rumah pedesaanku yang ada di Jeju.

Rumah yang dituju Jaehyun, betul-betul rumah mewah yang besar dan luas sekali. Kontur bangunan yang mirip istana kerajaan dengan atap seperti kubah-kubah Persia sangat memikat. Rumahnya hanya satu lantai tapi terdiri dari beberapa bangunan yang saling terhubung. Halaman depannya luas dengan air mancur di sisi kiri taman yang penuh tanaman hias. Di car port sudah ada empat mobil terparkir rapi.

"Aku bawa koper ke pavilliun saja ya," Jaehyun dan Taeyong sibuk menurunkan bawaanku dan Sehun dari bagasi mobil. "Biar Jongin hyung nggak sungkan-sungkan."

"Yah, aku juga pikir begitu." Sahut Sehun. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Jong?"

"Ya, tentu saja tidak," aku mengangguk.

"Kita tidur di situ juga, Yang?" tanya Taeyong pada Jaehyun.

"Iyalah. Aku kan pengen bebas bergerak."

"Huh. Kode, Tae." Sehun meledek adiknya. "Kode keras."

Mata abu-abu pekat Sehun berkilat nakal, sikapnya yang terang-terangan menggoda Taeyong dengan alis yang digerakkan naik turun.

Aku memilih pura-pura melihat ponselku. Dari bandara tadi aku men-silent ponsel, karena tak ingin mengangkat telepon dari Taemin lagi. Aku ingin melupakan melupakan urusan kantor untuk beberapa hari ini. Pria itu pasti kelimpungan, tapi aku yakin dia pasti bisa mengatasinya.

Sejak aku mengirim email permohonan maaf pada Tuan Song karena tidak bisa menemuinya dengan alasan ada keperluan mendadak yang tak bisa kuceritakan, inbox emailku langsung kebanjiran pesan dari Chanyeol, aku langsung menghapus tanpa mau repot-repot lagi membaca. Dia seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya saja, satu kata terselip untuk meminta maaf padaku saja tidak. Rupanya dia tidak berpikir bahwa perbuatannya sudah membuat hatiku sakit dan terluka. That arrogant bastard.

Sikap posesif-nya itu pasti hanya kamuflase saja. Untuk membentengi aku dari perbuatan nistanya. Dia pasti ketakutan aku membalas perbuatannya itu. Selingkuh dibalas dengan selingkuh. Jelas aku tidak akan serendah itu. Dia sudah berkali-kali selingkuh dariku, tapi aku masih saja memaafkannya. Masih saja setia padanya. Masih saja menerimanya kembali.

Tapi untuk kali ini, aku tak bisa lagi memaafkannya, aku tak mau mengulangi kebodohan yang sama. Dia sudah selingkuh dengan orang yang selama ini kusebut sahabat. Mereka tahu persis kedudukan mereka di hati dan hidupku, namun dengan mudahnya mereka menghancurkan itu dalam sekejab.

Dadaku mendingin dengan rasa nyeri lagi. bahkan setelah empat hari, rasa sakitnya masih saja terasa. Bayangan mereka yang menempel ketat tak bisa kulenyapkan dari pikiranku. Ini seperti menuang larutan cuka asin di atas luka yang masih basah. Perih sekali.

Kali ini aku betul-betul mematikan ponselku.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
